mirai_nikkifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kuusou Mesorogiwi
Kuusou Mesorogiwi (hay Không Tưởng Thần Thoại) là bài hát mở đầu của series anime Nhật Ký Tương Lai từ tập 1 tới tập 14, thể hiện bởi nữ ca sĩ Itsuki Yui thuộc nhóm nhạc Yousei Teikoku. Sang tập thứ 15, bài hát mở đầu được thay thế bằng bài Dead END. Video ca nhạc Lời bài hát |-|Phiên âm= You'll surrender now, we are sure of what we see Thee can't resist this FANTASY! Survive! Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Madoromi no fuchi de Mabuta ni tayutau Musou no kami wa yuuga ni Hohoemi shi wo kudashi Jikuu wo tsuberu inga no kusari wa karami dasu Kami no ataeshi Kuusou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Utakata no mirai Kakikaeru yo ni Kuusou tsunagu rinne no NOISE ga nariwataru Jikan wa yureri inga wo Kiitsumo kuzure saru Kami no ataeshi Keishou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Aragau kiseki ni idomu ERASER GAME! Mugen no yo ni Kami no ataeshi Karakuri PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukansha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta |-|Hán tự= You'll surrender now, We are sure of what we see... ...thee can't resist this fantasy! Survive! CONSENTESDEI JUNO JUPITER MINERVA APOLLO MARS CERES MERCURIUS DIANA BACCHUS VULCANUS PLUTO VESTA VENUS まどろみの淵で 瞼に揺蕩う 古の神が静かに 微笑み 死を下し 時空をつなぐ因果の 鎖は絡みだす 神の与えし 空想プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 重なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死を交わして 生滅の勇気に 焦がれる奇跡を奪う スバイバルゲーム 螺旋のように CONSENTESDEI JUNO JUPITER MINERVA APOLLO MARS CERES MERCURIUS DIANA BACCHUS VULCANUS PLUTO VESTA VENUS 泡沫の未来 書き換えるように 空想繋ぐ輪廻の ノイズが鳴り渡る 時間は歪み因果の 規律は崩れ去る 神の与えし 継承プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 連なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死をくり切って 消滅の遊戯に 抗う奇跡に挑む イレーザーゲーム 夢幻のように 神の与えし 空想プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 重なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死を交わして eins zwei drei! 連なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死をくり切って 生滅の勇気に 焦がれる奇跡を奪う スバイバルゲーム 螺旋のように 哀憐なる傍観者 焦がれる生死よりも遠く 最果てにある箱庭で 終わりのない奇跡があると 信じてた |-|Bản dịch= Các ngươi tất cả sẽ phải phủ phục! Những thứ hiện hữu trước mắt chúng ta là chắc chắn... Bởi các ngươi sẽ không thể nào cưỡng nổi thứ thần thoại không tưởng này... Khởi động cuộc chiến sống còn! Những vị thần cai trị đỉnh Olympia: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Con mắt hoảng loạn đi tìm ánh sáng ngủ say nơi vực sâu thẳm Cùng thực hiện giấc mơ của Thượng Đế với nụ cười chết chóc trên môi Luật nhân quả đang rối tung trong chiều không gian và thời gian Thượng Đế ban cho ta một trò chơi không tưởng Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng hòa làm một! Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng chống lại cái chết! Ta khao khát cướp hết mọi phép màu trong cuộc chiến sống còn này Như một vòng xoáy vô tận vậy... Những vị thần cai trị đỉnh Olympia: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Tương lai ta như được viết lại trên một trang giấy trắng Vòng tròn luân hồi cất tiếng vang dội kết nối suy nghĩ của chúng ta Luật nhân quả móp méo cùng với những giai điệu phản ánh hiện tại đổ nát Trò chơi kế thừa chiếc ghế Thượng Đế được ban ra Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng nối lại xiềng xích Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng khuấy động cái chết Ta sẽ chiến đấu đến sức cùng lực kiệt để đánh bại trò chơi hủy diệt này! Như một giấc mơ vô tận vậy... Ta như con rối trong bàn tay Thượng Đế Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng hòa làm một! Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng chống lại cái chết! Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng nối lại xiềng xích Nào một, hai, ba! Ta cùng khuấy động cái chết Ta khao khát cướp hết mọi phép màu trong cuộc chiến sống còn này Như một vòng xoáy vô tận vậy... Đừng thương hại ta, trong khi ngươi chỉ đứng nhìn Ta chẳng mong muốn cuộc sống chẳng khác gì địa ngục này Ở tận cùng nơi khu vườn bé nhỏ Ta tin rằng Sẽ có phép màu cứu rỗi được ta! Bản dịch của Hắc Miu Thiếu Gia. Bản dịch phần lời tựa của Roséline Lam. Bên lề Mở đầu Bài hát mở đầu Kuusou Mesorogiwi này chứa đựng nhiều điềm báo và biểu tượng quan trọng cho toàn bộ series: * Video ca nhạc của bài hát mở đầu bằng hình ảnh các tòa nhà và cảnh quan, trong đó có vẽ chìm hình ảnh một con mắt đỏ với dòng lệ máu. Đây có thể là Akise Aru, với hình ảnh phản ánh vai trò của anh là Người quan sát cho Deus Ex Machina trong Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn. * Tiêu đề viết bằng chữ Hán được điểm xuyết bằng những lỗ tròn nhỏ, nhiều khả năng là các hố đen bắt đầu càn quét chiều không gian khi Deus sắp chết. Hình ảnh các vị thần La Mã Bài hát có nhắc đến La Mã Thập Nhị Thần, trong đó một danh sách liệt kê mười hai vị thần cao cấp nhất trong Thần thoại La Mã; Kuusou Mesorogiwi đã loại bỏ Neptune, thêm vào Bacchus và Pluto. Mỗi vị thần được tương ứng với một Chủ nhân Nhật ký. * Ba vị thần đầu tiên được liệt kê là các thành viên của Bộ ba Capitoline: Juno, Jupiter và Minerva. * Tất cả những người tham gia Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn đều xuất hiện và được hiển thị trong bóng tối xuyên suốt vài cảnh quay gần cuối, đồng thời họ xuất hiện hoặc được tham chiếu trong suốt phần mở đầu. * Amano Yukiteru, Gasai Yuno và Uryuu Minene xuất hiện rõ ràng thay vì dưới dạng bóng hình (vì ba nhân vật này tượng trưng cho Bộ ba Capitoline). * Con dao rựa của Hiyama Takao nằm trên mặt đất trước khi chuyển sang màu đỏ và mờ dần thành hư vô. * Khẩu súng lục của Kurusu Keigo đang nạp đạn và bắn, để lại vết cháy trên nền khi khẩu súng biến mất khỏi màn hình. * Những con rối tay của Houjou Reisuke được đóng đinh vào tường, rỉ máu từ bên trong. * Quả cầu may của Kasugano Tsubaki lăn trong chiếc cũi gỗ khổng lồ của Đền Omekata, nó tuôn ra máu rồi từ từ tan chảy. * Chiếc lược của Ikusaba Marco và con phi dao của Mikami Ai được đặt cùng nhau. * Hộp sọ của Ueshita Kamado được hiển thị, tuy nhiên chiếc mũ trắng của Kamado che một nửa hộp sọ. * Xác chết của con chó cưng mà Tsukishima Karyuudo nuôi được hiển thị trên mắt kính của John Bacchus, cùng hình ảnh của Hirasaka Yomotsu. Báo hiệu cốt truyện * Dòng chữ "Dead End" hoặc "Happy End" nhấp nháy nhanh trên màn hình, đề cập đến các thông điệp của Nhật Ký Tương Lai về các sự kiện sắp tới. Cái trước là một cảnh báo về cái chết sắp xảy ra với các Chủ nhân Nhật ký; thứ hai là dự đoán của Nhật ký Ngẫu nhiên rằng Yuno sẽ "hòa làm một" với Yukiteru. * Muru Muru đứng trên đỉnh của một quả cầu mái vòm giống như quả cầu "thế giới ảo ảnh" được sử dụng để bẫy các hóa thân của Thế Giới Thứ Hai. Những sợi xích xuất hiện phía sau Muru Muru có thể ám chỉ rằng cô bị "trói buộc" với vị thần của mình ở một chiều không gian hoang vu khác. * Hình bóng của Yukiteru vỡ tan thành những mảnh thủy tinh, ám chỉ sự suy sụp tinh thần của cậu trong giai đoạn sau của Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn. Ngoài ra, điều này cũng báo trước kết thúc của series, trong đó Yuno phá vỡ rào cản giữa các chiều không thời gian để đoàn tụ với Yukiteru. * Hình bóng của Yuno nổ tung thành một cơn lốc, ám chỉ số phận của những người sử dụng Nhật ký Tương lai khi nhật ký của họ bị phá vỡ. Nó cũng có thể đề cập đến cách Yuno của Thế Giới Thứ Hai được thay thế bằng chính cô của Thế Giới Thứ Nhất. * Hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, cho thấy Yukiteru và Yuno sẽ "trở thành một" ở gần cuối của bộ truyện. * Đôi chân màu đỏ máu bước đi để lại những vết chân. Đây có thể ám chỉ đến việc Yuno cố gắng giết Yukiteru vào cuối bộ truyện, hoặc lần cô bắt cóc cậu để bảo vệ cậu khỏi những Chủ Nhân Nhật Ký còn lại. * Hộp sọ của Kamado được vậy quanh bởi một số hộp sọ nhỏ hơn, cho thấy những đứa trẻ mồ côi mà bà chăm sóc sẽ cùng tử vong trong Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn. * Deus Ex Machina và ngai vàng của ngài xuất hiện phía sau Minene khi cô bỏ băng bịt mắt (điều này báo trước rằng mắt của cô sẽ bị đả thương từ rất sớm), ám chỉ cách cô trở thành tay sai của Deus trong series. * Chú chó của Karyuudo và kính của John nằm trên sàn phủ đầy hình ảnh của phi tiêu của Yukiteru, có thể ám chỉ Yukiteru sẽ trở thành thần vào phút cuối. * Hai Yun đả thương lẫn nhau, siết cổ lẫn nhau trước khi cả hai hợp nhất thành một. Điều này ám chỉ cách Yuno của Thế Giới Thứ Nhất giết chết chính mình ở Thế Giới Thứ Hai để giành vị trí trong Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn sắp tới. Những cảnh cuối Cảnh cuối cùng của bài hát cho thấy Yuno rơi ra khỏi màn hình, chỉ để lại một bàn tay (có lẽ là của Yukiteru) níu lấy cổ tay cô. Sau một lúc, Yuno cố gắng đưa tay ôm lấy cổ tay của Yukiteru. Đây có thể là một ám chỉ đến niềm tin của Yuno rằng Yukiteru đã cứu mạng cô bằng cách cho cô động lực sống mỗi khi cô tuyệt vọng, hoặc ám chỉ cách Yukiteru thuyết phục Yuno không lặp lại Trò Chơi Sinh Tồn bằng cách bằng cách tuyên bố tình yêu của mình dành cho cô. Luân phiên, khi lồng ghép với các cảnh trước đó, nó có thể ám chỉ đến kết thúc của bộ truyện, nơi ý thức của Yuno của Thế Giới Thứ Nhất được hợp nhất với cơ thể của Yuno ở Thế Giới Thứ Ba, cho phép cô lấy lại ký ức và tái hợp với Yukiteru ởThế Giới Thứ Hai . Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Các trang đã hoàn thành Thể_loại:Bài viết Thể_loại:Ca khúc được sử dụng trong anime